Sandy Bloody Tears
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Ru and Sasori love each other...Ru loves him more than life itself..when he is dying she does the unthinkable...Oneshot w OC


A/N: THIS IS VERY DEPRESSING AND MENTIONS SOME NAUGHTY THINGS! okay I'm done now...

disclaimer: I don't own naruto...i REALLY wish i did though...BUT i do own Ru, my Oc! )

* * *

"Sasori!!!" she yelled. A red headed figure fell in slow motion before her eyes. "NOOO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU...SASORI!" She screamed clutching his bleeding puppet body. He was killed by the first two human puppets he created..His parents. It ached her heart to see something like this happen before her very eyes.  
"Ru," he managed to choke out spitting out ounces of blood between each cough. "Gomen nasai...Aishiteru-" Sasori's voice slurred out before death completely took him over.  
"Sasori!!" She clutched the dead puppet master close to her chest not wanting to let him go. "I love you too..." she whispered softly. Sasori's partner daren't come closer to Ru. Now was the time she needed to grive. To remember him. Soon salty, sandy, bloody tears fell from her eyes to the swords sticking through Sasori's heart...

* * *

"Ru, are you awake?" Sasori shook Ru gently to see if she was up. Her eyes popped open as she pulled Him under her.  
"Morning Sweetheart." She kissed him before she laid her head in his chest. He laughed softly and put his arms around her. "Sasori," He nodded telling her that he had heard her. "Being your only living human puppet, What would you do if I died?" she asked. Ru was Sasori's most prized possesion, his most prized puppet. She was the first of his Living human puppets. His ONLY one.  
Ru was originally just the guinea pig for the puppets; but after turning her into one Sasori realized that she still had emotions and still wanted to please him anyway she could. Shortly after making her into a puppet, he made himself into one. With Ru's help of course. Little did he know that ever since they've left Sunagakure no Sato; she swore to herself that she would never leave him.  
"Honestly Ru, I don't know what I would do."

* * *

...Ru wasn't just going to let Sasori leave her like that. She wasn't just going to let him die...

* * *

"I'm not going to let you!" Ru yelled at Sasori. "You're not leaving me behind for some orginization. You're taking me with you." She said flatly gripping his arm tightly. He pulled her closer to him in one swift movment.  
"Alright." He closed the gap between himself and Ru. His hand met her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. Without recoginition their lips met. A rushing feeling went throught them. It felt as if fireworks shot off to the side of them. Her hands went behind his neck. Like in a romance movie, evenything seemed picture perfect..

* * *

And now was the Hollywood horror ending. Instead of Ru leaving the corpse at the scene as she normally would; she took the swords out of Sasori. "Deidara-san come here please." Deidara did as he was told. "When all is said and done remove these from my body. Understood?"  
"Hai, un. I'll miss you Ru-chan, yeah." There was no, 'He wouldn't want this. Live in his legacy. Please don't leave'. All Deidara said was 'I'll miss you'. As if he knew that Ru could never live without Sasori. It was true; She couldn't. Ever since their first class, first battle, first puppets, first lessons, first kiss, and first commitment to each other. She knew she couldn't live without him.

* * *

"Sasori!" She yelled grasping onto Sasori's hair pulling him closer as he sucked and bit her neck. It was his first time, as was hers, and he made everything seem like they were ment to be togther forever. AS everything came to a close that night he told her something she thought she would never hear again.  
"Aishiteru." He whispered into her ear before he colapsed of exhaustion. It was a rough night for the both of them. AS he fell into a deep sleep Ru ran her fingers through his soft, at the moment, silver hair. She found it odd that he changed his hair color so often, but it didn't bother her. She would love him no matter what.

* * *

"Sayonara Deidara-kun..." Taking a sword in hand she closed her eyes ignoring her conciousness telling her to stop. Without a second thought she plundged the already blood soaked sword into her vunerable heart. Blood came to her mouth and poured out the sides dripping onto the already wet sand. Tears poured down her face mixing with the blood. The wind started to blow and mixed sand with the blood and tears. As she fell Deidara removed the sword and caught her before she fell completely. Her sandy bloody tears fell onto his Akatsuki cloak, some falling on Sasori.  
"Sayonara, Ru-chan, un."

* * *

"Konichiwa Ru. I'm glad you could join me." Sasori took Ru's hand and lead her off into the sun set.  
"Aishiteru, Sasori."

* * *

The End...

* * *

A/N: okay i was really depressed one day and i decided to write this...but anyway please REVIEW!!! it keeps me going!

3Jasmine!


End file.
